fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairest 1
Synopsis New York Times best-selling, award-winning creator Bill Willingham presents a new series starring the female FABLES. Balancing horror, humor and adventure, FAIREST explores the secret histories of Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, Cinderella, The Snow Queen, Thumbelina, Snow White, Rose Red and others.The first 6 issue arc follows the misadventures of Briar Rose after she is stolen away by the goblin army in FABLES #107. Fan-favorite artist Phil Jimenez (WONDER WOMAN, THE INVISIBLES) returns to Vertigo to pencil the opening storyline. Award-winning cover artist Adam Hughes (WONDER WOMAN, BATGIRL) provides covers, starting with a wraparound cover on issue #1.Future arcs will be written by 2011 Arthur C. Clarke winner Lauren Beukes with art by Inaki Miranda, and iZOMBIE scribe Chris Roberson with art by Shawn McManus! And remember: They may be beautiful, but there will be blood. Plot While exploring the ruins of a city that was burnt to the ground by goblins, Ali Baba discovers a bottle which he thinks will be of value. When he opens it, he realizes that it must contain a genie who will grant him wishes. He is disappointed to find that it contains not a genie, but a mere bottle imp. This bottle imp is Jonah Panghammer, whose sole skill is being able to know information that he is not meant to know. Not far away, a man made of wood, Captain Oakheart looks over the burnt city. He watches with disgust as Ali Baba picks through the ruins for things to steal. He has been hunting and killing the goblins who burned the imperial city to the ground, and now he vows to track and kill those who would rob its remains - all in the name of vengeance for besmirching his father's dream. Ali Baba finds himself on the run from a horrible creature, clutching the bottle tightly in his hand. While warning the boy not to damage his bottle, Jonah explains that he can use his power of knowledge to help lead him to treasure. While he can't grant wishes, he is bound to serve the holder of his bottle, and he hopes to serve by leading Ali Baba to that which he desires. All the while, Ali Baba barely manages to escape being eaten by his pursuer. Later that night, Jonah and Ali Baba crouch at the edge of the goblin encampment, because, Jonah claims, the creatures stole the city's greatest treasure before torching it. Ali must sneak stealthily into the camp, find the girl, and kiss her. The boy is confused by the mention of a girl, and Jonah explains that the girl is the treasure he spoke of. By waking her with true love's kiss, Ali can wed and then bed her, thereby inheriting her vast fortune. Despite the complicated plan, the boy agrees to attempt it. Jonah admits that he has ulterior motives for having the girl wake; once she does, others will soon follow. Deftly, Ali sneaks into the encampment without being detected by the goblins. However, he is watched by Captain Oakheart, whose wooden form is built for silence. Ali comes to the central tent, expecting to find only one woman, but instead, he finds two. One is pale and white as snow, the other is warm and the colour of autumn. Unsure of what to do, Ali kisses them both. After a pause, the boy realizes that his efforts have had no effect. He grumpily curses the bottle imp, who explains that the one part of the curse which can't be left up to chance is the true love. If true love was not in Ali's heart when he kissed the girl (the Auburn haired one was the correct one, apparently), the curse would not be broken. The pair are interrupted when Captain Oakheart reveals himself, along with his intent to kill the thief. Though the wooden soldier is confident, Ali is sure of himself as well. The boy had long ago stolen a magical knife which can cut through anything, and he makes short work of Oakheart, separating his head from his body. Feeling victorious, Ali turns to see the auburn haired girl waking. Unfortunately, she is surrounded by the roused and quite angry goblins who kidnapped her. Appearing in this issue Featured Characters * Ali Baba Supporting Characters * Jonah Panghammer Antagonists * Captain Oakheart * Goblins Other Characters * Briar Rose * Snow Queen Notes *This book was first published on March 7, 2012.Story takes place after Fables #107. Gallery Fairest Vol 1 1 Variant b.jpg|Variant by Phil Jimenez and Romulo Fajardo, Jr. Fairest Vol 1 1 Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Variant by Phil Jimenez and Romulo Fajardo, Jr. Category:Fairest Category:Issues Category:Fairest Issues